Heights
by idek.writings
Summary: Juvia got stuck in a tree. Gruvia.


**This is for umjustkatie's birthday. She's really inspired me to start writing again (even though she probably didn't realize lol). Sorry it's so late. Oh and this is an AU like usual.**

"Juvia wait!" Gray called to Juvia as she trailed a black and white cat towards the outskirts of Magnolia. They were supposed to meet their friends at the local coffee shop, but Juvia got distracted by a cat. A cat for Mavis's sake. She claimed it was lost and she wanted to rescue it, but Gray knew that cats were known for wandering around and they were just wasting time.

"As soon as Juvia knows the cat is safe she'll join you and the others at the coffee shop, ok Gray-sama," Juvia said, giving him one of her special smiles reserved just for him.

Gray's heart melted a little, but before he could respond, Juvia continued after the cat into the forest that was on the east side of town. _Like hell he was going to let her go by herself._

Gray set of in the direction Juvia just went before she got too far ahead for him to follow.

He lost Juvia. He lost Juvia and Erza, Gajeel, Cana (etc.) would kill him.

He had been looking for an hour and there was still no sign of Juvia. He heard rustle in the trees and the cat that Juvia had been following climbed down and ran back towards the city. The sun was beginning to set, it was really cold, and worst of all his phone had no bars.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled for the thousandth time. No answer. All of a sudden a pinecone hit the ground in front of his feet. Then one hit his head. Then his shoulder. Then his head again.

"What the hell!" Gray looked up and saw Juvia holding on to a spruce branch with a death grip. "Juvia what are you doing up there!"

He heard Juvia whisper something but he couldn't make it out. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "I don't know what you're saying Juvia, but you look a little stuck so I'm coming to get you." Juvia's face brightened.

Gray started climbing up the tree. He scratched his hands on some branches and lost his shirt on the way, but other than that the climb was ok. He had no idea how Juvia managed that climb though, with it being really cold and her fear of heights.

He finally made it to where Juvia was stuck but before he could even say anything, Juvia latched onto him. "Juvia be careful or we'll both fall!"

He looked her in the face and saw tears at the corners of her eyes. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and she was shivering slightly. Juvia buried her face into Gray's neck and mumbled thanks. Gray felt his cheeks warm from their close proximity.

"How did you even get up here Juvia? You hate heights. This was really stupid. You had me worried. And it's really cold, Juvia. You can't be out here like that, you'll get sick. I wish I had my coat to give you, but I lost it on the way." Gray continued to nag all the way down the tree.

When they finally made it to the bottom he set Juvia down, but she her legs were wobbly so he let her hold onto his arm as support. On their way back to the Magolia, Gray found his coat and put it around Juvia's shoulders.

"So how did you get up there anyway?"

"Well, the cat ran up the tree and Juvia decided to follow him in case he got stuck. When Juvia finally made it to the top, the cat decided to go climb down but Juvia couldn't follow because of her fear of heights," Juvia explained.

"Well everyone is probably going to think we ditched them. The only reason why we probably didn't get spammed was because the forest has no signal," Gray said. Just as he finished that sentence, they crossed into Magnolia and their phones started buzzing.

Gray pulled his phone out of his back pocket to see Natsu calling him. He rolled his eyes and pressed answer.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled into the phone.

"What do you want flame brain."

"We've been waiting for you and Juvia for hours! What did you do, take her on a date without the rest of us?"

"Juvia and I are not dating, and even if we were, dates are not things you take other friends on dumbass."

Natsu continued yelling at Gray through the phone, but his attention turned to Juvia, who was on the phone with Gajeel.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia is fine. She was with Gray-sama."

"Being with that stripper is no safer than jumping into a shark pool on your period!"

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia is heading there now. Do not worry."

Gray laughed at his friends antics and hung up his phone. Juvia hung up her phone too.

"Well let's hurry Gray-sama before Gajeel-kun throws a tantrum," Juvia said, pulling Gray's coat tighter around herself.

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and started walking toward the coffee shop. Juvia looked at Gray's pink cheeks in awe and squeezed his hand.

"You know, Gray-sama, they're going to want to know where your shirt went."

"Shit."

 **Gajeel is not gonna be happy about shirtless Gray with Juvia, lol. And the only reason Juvia had a fear of heights was because I'm really unoriginal and cant think of anything else.**


End file.
